Kagome, a Twisted Fairy Tale
by read-n-review
Summary: Under revision AU Fairy Tale n. A fanciful tale of legendary deeds and creatures, intended for children. What happens when the story is filled with decietful men, with creatures who are no longer quaint, and a princess who doesn't get her happy ending?
1. Chapter I: Before Act I: Prologue

**_Kagome, a Twisted Fairy Tale_**

**by read-n-review**

**Fairy tale**

_N._

A fanciful tale of legendary deeds and creatures, usually intended for children.

A fictitious, highly fanciful story or explanation.

**_Kagome, a Twisted Fairy Tale_ will indeed be a fanciful tale of legendary deeds and creatures. The story fictitious at every step. The explanation of Kagome Higurashi's life.**

**Truly highly fanciful, but is most definitely not intended for children.**

The future will always be uncertain.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Before Act I**

**Prologue**

_Once Upon A Time..._

A small child sat alone upon a window sill, looking out at the foliage covered hills that surrounded the old house of a small Shinto Shrine. Rain pattered softly against the slightly warped panes, before dripping down to soak into the earth. The girl sighed out of boredom as she sluggishly counted the droplets that fell infront of her. Turning on the narrow ledge she looked at the room that had once been her grandmother's. The walls were a faded pink, the bed was no longer soft and comfortable, but was hard and lumpy instead, and the oak furniture had all faded over the years. Her luggage sat at the foot of the bed, her things still waiting to be taken out. She had enough clothes to last her the two-week duration of her stay. In the room across from hers, she could hear her mother bustling around as she unpacked her own things. They were visiting her grandmother at the shrine where both her mother and grandmother had been born and raised. Next week they would honor the death of her grandfather, and many others who had all serviced the family over the decades. The young-child could really care less, as she was much more interested in toys and candy then in her family's history. She was after-all, almost seven and three-quarter years old.

The grave sat somewhere in the forest on the shrine's land. They would visit it at the end of the two-weeks, and then she would go home and watch TV again. They did this every year, so really it was no different. They would go clean it, pray at it, and maybe even have a picnic. She didn't know why she and her mother had to come so early. The rest of the family didn't come till almost the day before they went to the grave, she didn't know why _she _had to miss out on her favorite TV show that only repeated itself every few months or so. How would she ever be able to wait that long to see the episodes she had missed? Life really wasn't fair.

With no television, the girl had little to do. Her mother had told her to unpack, but she found the task trivial, as it would only take a few minutes and she clearly didn't have such time to spare. There wasn't much to do in such an old house...

...except explore!

'My, such wonderful ideas you have, Tsuyu!' The little girl spoke only in her head, as to not alert her mother to her musings. Who knows what trouble her mother would think she would get into! It really was ridiculous how much that woman would fret. After all, how much trouble could one almost seven and three-quarters-year old get into? Of course, after last year when she had gotten ahold of a pair of scissors, food coloring, and her sleeping older cousin, she guessed she really couldn't blame her. But my, how lovely he had looked with purple hair, AND it had only taken two weeks to rinse out!

It had been worth the month without television. Without it, she had been able to catch up on taunting him about his hair. Purple really did suit him.

Quietly, she crept out of her room and down the stairs into the small dimly lit hallway. She had already been through the kitchen and dining room today, so exploration of those areas was unnecessary. She really did hate things that were not needed and could be avoided. Like chores for example.

'At least chores would be something to do other than to listen to all of this rain..' she paused in her trek down the hall. 'What am I saying? Chores!? Bah!'

Looking up, she could see pictures lined-up on the wall untill the next door and onward. The pictures were of her family, and people whom she assumed were family friends. In most of the pictures, she could see a beautiful woman with sparkling blue eyes, and flowing raven hair. Moving further downward, she noticed that with every few pictures, a new child would appear, making a larger family portrait.

'Was this Gramma?'

It wasn't until five more pictures she noticed her mother and her aunt, both of whom were twins, sitting side-by side in the pictures.

'So it really _was_ her..'

In only the oldest of pictures, she noticed a man whose beauty rivaled that of her grandmother's. His hair was shown so bright it seemed almost silver, and fell long past his shoulders. In the faded pictures that were almost black-and-white, his eyes stood out with a sheen that seemed golden-yellow. His skin looked like porceline, and he looked almost too otherworldly to be real. As she stood staring at this mystery man, a sudden creaking noise from behind her almost made her jump out of her skin.

From her spot where she had pressed her back up to the wall in her moment of terror, she could see a door that was once virtually invisible... had opened. Even as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, she could not see anything beyond it. Cautiously, without making any noise as to not disturb the silence, she approached. Pushing lightly with her foot, and being careful to keep distance by the wall, it pushed open all the way and light was able to flood the room. Years, maybe decades worth of dust floated around inside at the sudden current of air that flushed through. Taking the collar of her shirt, she put it over her nose and mouth and stepped in.

From the way the ceiling was jaggedly slanting upwards, she knew she had found a door to under the stairs. Above her, a lone light bulb hung from the ceiling. Pulling the cord with care, it turned on with an audible 'click'. The room was piled high with boxes, toys, and books. The room was almost like a treasure trove! One that had been waiting just for her to find. One box seemed to call out to her, as it sat in the middle of the small area.

It had slight water-damage, and stood as tall as her waist, but she pushed it as best she could into the hallway to get a better look. The box wasn't taped shut, but seemed exceedingly worn and old.

It was then her conscience decided to show up and nag her into feeling guilty.

"I guess I _should_ ask Gramma first.." she said with an exasperated sigh, but then cried out as an idea raced through her mind. "What if there's some sort of booby-trap in here to keep people like me from finding out what's really inside?! If I really _had _opened it, I could've died! It's a good thing I'm such a well-rounded person and new to ask first! Now, where is Gramma anways?"

She searched her mind for any possible clues as to where her beloved grandmother could be. It was then she remembered that her grandmother had once said that whenever it rained she liked to sit and watch it fall out on the porch as the world was 'purged of sin.' Whatever that meant.

Pushing for all she was worth, the little girl was finally able to shove the box through the door to the porch, only to fall onto the hard wood. When she looked up, she saw her grandmother rocking back and forth gently in her favorite rocking chair.

"Gramma! Gramma!" She cried excitedly as she pulled the heavy box closer to them both. "Look what I found under the stairs!" She really did hope her grandmother wouldn't be mad, it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

"My, my, what have we here?"

"I don't know, Gramma.. I was hoping you would let me open it so that I could find out."

The elder woman leened forward slightly as she throughly examined the box. She traced over it with sceptical eyes; darting this way and that only to clap her hands together when she was done. She spoke with a mystic-like voice.

"Well, it's a good thing that you didn't open it by yourself, do you know why?"

With wide-eyes, Tsuyu slowly shook her head.

"If you had opened this without permission, great calamity would have befallen this earth!"

"Really?!?"

"No! But I'm glad you asked. You should never open things that are not yours without whoever owns it's permission." She responded wagging a finger at the little girl.

"_Gramma_!"

"It's true! _But, _since you were so nice enough to come find me while being burdened with such a heavy box, I think I may just let you open it... but on _one_ condition."

"Okay! What's the _con-di-tion_?"

"Open the box first, I will then tell you of my terms." She spoke with a twinkle in her eye.

The little girl's confusion of her grandmother's strange behavior was forgotten in favor of the excitement of whatever was lurking inside the box. As the flaps were pulled aside, dust rose from the confines, but oddly enough, the objects inside looked as though they were brand-new. The first object, she discovered as she pulled it out, was a small, old yukata that dated back farther than she could comprehend. It looked as though it had belonged to a small, impoverished child, for it's sleaves were never made, and it was of cheap fabric and design. Made specifically for hard-labor underneath the summer's sun. An obi was beneath it, which she took out as well.

"Tsuyu, go put that on upstairs, when it's on, come back down here, understood?"

"How come, Gramma?" She asked, but rose regardless.

"It's about my condition, you opened the box, and now, I get to tell you a little story."

* * *

**I do not own Inu-Yasha in anyway, nor do I own the fairy tales of the deceased Brothers Grimm.**

4 pages


	2. Chapter II: Act I: Scene I

**_Kagome, a Twisted Fairy Tale_**

**Märchenhaft**

_N._

A story, usually for children, about elves, hobgolins, dragons, fairies, or other magical creatures.

An incredible or misleading statement, account, or belief: _His story of being a millionaire is just a fairy tale._

"_Level with your child by being honest. Nobody spots a phony quicker than a child_." -_**Mary MacCraken**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Act I**

**Der Wolf und die Sieben Jungen Geißlein**

**Scene I**

_Once Upon A Time..._

Tsuyu happily bounded down the stairs. It turns out the yukata fit her perfectly! Movement was easy and the fabric was surprisingly comfortable. It had even crossed her mind that this could have been a possible Christmas present that no one had told her about, regardless of the fact that it happened to be July. She hoped her grandmother would tell her more about the boxes, and better yet, if she could keep the yukata!

"Story time!" The little girl yelled as she skipped back out onto the porch. The elder woman chuckled as she looked over her granddaughter from top to bottom.

"Well, my! Look at you! It seems to fit you juuuuuuust right!"

"It does, it does, Gramma! But what's this story going to be about?" It was then she noticed her grandmother had a small box sitting next to her rocking chair. In it there were brushes, combs, and all other sorts of hair ornaments. Her grandmother furrowed her eyebrows, but the smile never left her face.

"Come sit with me so I can tell you, you silly thing!" Tsuyu giggled as she sat down on the floor infront of her, and immediately felt the elder woman start to work on her hair. "Now, this is going to be a very _long_ story that will take much time to tell. It takes _soooo_ long, that it almost never gets told all the way through! Do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"It's because the story is even older than I am! It's a story of princesses, princes, corruption, and witches; demons and humans, and the occasional toad or two. This story is called a fairy tale."

"A '_fairy tale_'?" Her button nose scrunched up in confusion, and her raven eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, a fairy tale is a story about all of the creatures and people I mentioned before. Most of them have happy endings, some of them do not, but in the end all of them teach a valuable lesson that should never be forgotten."

"Are they real, Gramma? Do fairy tales really happen?"

"Of course they can, and I can prove it too, because I know the best Fairy Tale that has ever happened."

"What's it called?" The elder woman paused.

"I don't know what it's called, but the best of stories don't have a name until they're already written. So we'll think of one later, but for now, we listen."

x---o---x

It started a long time ago, before most people will ever remember, when monks and priestesses fought against the demons who plagued their lands, and vice versa. For humans, though, it was mainly a time of peace. Chinese influences were at their highest, and it was a time of art, poetry, and literature. Humans had yet to taste the greed and lust for power and lands. For the only creatures with true power were the demon lords of the North, South, East, and West. They were the most powerful creatures in all of Japan, and no one dared to challenge them into battle.

In this time of peace, men did not do much to defend themselves, as it was hardly needed. So when demons attacked, people were defenseless. It was then that monks and priestesses became a necessity in populated villages and towns. For those that did not, holy-men traveled to them, to purge their lands of sin. One priestess rivaled all others. She traveled with a Nekomatta of royal-heritage, who had ran away from a life of meetings, men, and expensive threads, to live and thrive with the people of the land. The two-tail was a disgrace to her family, daring to live and soil her blood with that of the filthy humans. Usually, when demon's of such high-class run away to live with humans, the outcome is always the same: the birth of a hanyou, and then, death.

Hanyous were creatures of tainted blood. The mix of a human and of a demon; combining two things which should never touch. Demons who created such un-godly creatures, were hunted down and killed by their clans. Not only did they die, but they were made to watch in horror as their mate and child were killed as well. The only beings able to get away with such travesties, were those above normal demon law: the Demon Lords of Japan.

Which brings us back to the nomadic priestess from earlier. She was unstoppable; thought to be the most powerful human being to ever exist, and her name was Midoriko.

A priestess who was sought by all: humans, for her kindness and power to help them in their times of need, and by demons, to stop her in her tracks so that she could no longer vanquish their kind. Wherever she went, regardless if she was helping a village or not, demons were slaughtered if they dared pose threat to her. She was indeed a nuisance and a blessing.

It wasn't long before she found she was being constantly watched by a demon whose aura reeked with maliciousness and lust.

"It seems, that this demon refuses to leave." Time and time again, she had told him to leave her in peace. Normally, he would do so quietly, but come back a short time later to watch her again. There was but one time, where he did not choose to do so.

She felt his aura begin to expand; slowly but surely it began to surround them. The sheer intensity of the lust made her heart beat irradically in her chest, and a slight tension to build up below her belly. Midoriko was a priestess of tight reign over her emotions, but was but a human, and her hermones were at their peak, as she was just barely out of her teens.

There had been a slight drizzle all morning, and her partner had gone off in search of shelter from the rain storm that was coming in fast. Already the clouds were a dark grey, just waiting to unleash the thunder and lightning it had in store.

Her clothes had been drenched hours ago, and a deep chill settled into her bones as she watched him walk out from the trees.

Lightning flashed and she saw her stalker fully for the first time. He had deep raven hair that when soaked, fell to his knees. His eyes gleamed like emeralds under the dark sky, and burned with a deep hunger that she had never experienced before. A mocking smile on his lips tilted up to expose a few sharp fangs hidden in his mouth.

"My, my," he sang, "what have we here? A priestess? All alone in the rain? Well, that won't do at all." His voice was rich and heady with his desire, making it sound like a purr as he spoke, and made her blood pump faster through her veins. "I do believe this is the first time we've met face-to-face. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Yuu-Taro, Ruler of Northern Japan." He bent at his waist in a sort of bow she had never seen before. One arm wrapped round his stomach, and the other rested behind his back. Was he mocking her?

"Leave this place, Demon." He stood with a gleam in his eye.

"Now, now. I just told you my name, it would be much nicer if you would use it." A growl sounded from his throat.

"Lord Yuu-Taro," her eyes were narrowed in disdain as she felt her body heat up despite the cold rain. "What buisness do you have here?"

Slowly, he stalked in a circle around her, she was on gaurd, but she did not turn her head to follow him, nor did she move when she felt him behind her.

"I've come here to tell you something." He whispered seductively into her ear, his hands tracing up her arms. He couldn't get enough of her smell, or the way she tasted as he teasingly slid his tongue up her neck, and the almost unnoticable way she leaned into him when he nipped a spot behind her ear with his teeth. 'I've found a sweet spot,' he grinned. One of his hands slid to her waist, while the other slid round across her stomach to hold her to him and offer the warmth she so wanted in the cold rain.

The first roar of thunder shouted and she barely recognized the fact that she was suddenly wedged between a tree and a demon. Now she could only see glowing emereald eyes, and feel the buldge pressing itself against her core. She couldn't move at all, and that's the way he wanted it.

"You will become my mate, and will bear me many sons."

"I will do no such thing!" It was hard to deny him, when her body was screaming at her to give into a deep pleasure in which she'd never needed before. It was a gutteral feeling; but mostly an overbearing desire to do something she had only ever been told of, and was told she'd never experience.

"My dear, little priestess.. I am Lord Yuu-Taro of Northern Japan. I am much stronger than you can ever imagine." He spoke the words headily into her ear, and she hated herself for feeling more warmth pool into the spot that ached so much at that moment. "You may be much stronger than many a man, but _I_ am much stronger than all-else."

Now, as you can imagine, such talk would be inappropriate for such a young-child. Such talk had been left out in that part of the story... well, anything that _needed_ to be left out anyways. What could not have been left out however, was the fact that that night, the purest, most-powerful human priestess to ever walk the hills and valleys of Japan, was robbed of her virginity. She did not love this demon, nor did she know him. He was a selfish creature, with selfish thoughts. He used his knowledge of lust and it's nature against one who practiced chastity, and he was successfully able to seduce her into sin.

He brought her to the cave in which the Nekomatta had taken shelter and left, saying he would return; and he did. It was like before. He would stay and watch over her; never leaving. This time, he would not leave; she would not leave his sight, because the only difference this time was: she was with child.

x---o---x

**I don't own InuYasha, or anything else of the sort.**

4 pages


End file.
